


A New Life

by CynthiaER



Series: Swan Queen Week - Winter 2017 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F, Medical, Romance, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaER/pseuds/CynthiaER
Summary: Regina is giving birth and Emma is a nurse at the hospital.





	

“I need you to take deep breaths,” the infuriating woman was commanding.

At the best of times Regina didn't respond well to such a tone and this was far from the best of times.

“Why don't you just f-.”

“Nurse Swan,” her caretaker barked.

The pain seemed to have sharpened her senses because Regina heard the other nurse's approach several seconds before her arrival, despite the chaotic hospital around them. Of course, the cacophony of moving bodies, chattering voices and rattling trolleys was only adding to her foul mood.

“Yes Nurse Smith?” The new face was considerably younger, perhaps mid-twenties, soft features accented by a lean bone structure. 

Now is not the time to be noticing my nurse's attractiveness, Regina told herself sternly, another contraction making her grimace. She hated being at the mercy of others. Knowing that the would have to be during the labour did not make the reality any more pleasant. She'd had every intention of having a home birth but, between the divorce and moving into a new house, she just hadn't been able to work in the planning.

Thinking about her ex added fuel to her temper so that she growled at the young nurse attempting to help her from the wheelchair to a bed. Somehow they'd gotten into a delivery room. The passage of time was heavily skewed in her current state, present happenings and thoughts blending together. Regina hadn't really met the entity that had lived inside her a little over nine months but she loved him regardless. 

Regina'd wanted to be a mother as long as she could remember. She'd had to wait far too long for the right circumstances, wanting everything perfect for the child she brought into the world. It had all been sorted out so well for almost two years – luxury house in a high-end neighbourhood, flexible, high-paying job, husband who held a similar position of security, access to the finest schools and extra-curricular activities in the city. Then the bastard had decided he wanted a slut who would rely on him for everything instead of the strong, independent woman he'd married.

Regina bit down hard on her lip as another contraction rolled over her. She'd been to the prenatal classes, she knew the techniques, but could she focus enough to utilise them?

“Mrs. Mills?” The new nurse – Swan – said somewhere to her right.

“Miss!” Regina hissed, shifting her feet to rest in the foot holds.

“Miss Mills, listen to the sound of my voice, alright. You'll get through this.” She sounded so confident, without the arrogance Regina was used to hearing alongside it. Genuine compassion seemed rooted in her voice. Despite her suspicious nature, Regina found herself clinging to it. God only knew how little kindness she'd received over the past six months. Derision, pity, self-righteousness – those were the emotions Regina Mills was used to receiving from others.

“I want you to take deep, even breaths. Match your breathing to this rhythm,” Nurse Swan began to sing a low-toned song. It wasn't quite a lullaby and she wasn't a great singer. Still, Regina found it helped her achieve mastery over her oxygen intake and with that came a sense of control. The enhanced focus allowed her to see that nearby nurses were either ignoring or shooting Nurse Swan disapproving looks. Singing to one's patients was certainly unorthodox in a busy hospital but, as far as Regina was concerned, whatever helped the patient was acceptable.

“You're doing great,” Swan said gently, peering beneath the hospital gown. “Your baby's eager to meet you.”

The smile in her voice made Regina's heart expand. She was eager to meet her son. Henry, that's what she'd decided to name him. At least the divorce had made choosing a name easier.

“Will anyone else be coming?” There was no judgment in the question, no implication as to what the right answer was.

“No,” Regina'd meant the word to sound more final, less vulnerable, but her emotions were not under her control. She peered over her belly and met the nurse's eyes. Something about them made her feel... good. The look was so naked, no ulterior motives, no deception. Just pure compassion and understanding.

“Nurse Smith said you didn't want an epidural.”

“I don't.”

“Ok, I want you to prepare for a big push,” Emma said.

Regina'd felt the pressure building. The contractions were coming closer together now, the pain ratcheting up until little else penetrated her awareness. Except the hand. A cool hand entered her own as she began to push, encouraging Regina with its lean strength. The contact was such a relief that she didn't give it any further thought, bearing down with everything she had.

“I see the head,” Nurse Swan's voice seemed far away. _Focus Mills_ , Regina commanded internally, blinking away tears as she felt another wave building.

“It's almost time.” Swan began singing again, the sound carrying Regina through two more contractions and pushes like a beacon on stormy seas. Then, in a rush of relief like nothing she could have imagined, the pressure released and weak infant cries were in her ears.

“Henry,” she croaked, reaching for him despite her exhaustion. Regina could barely see, couldn't even really feel her body anymore. All she wanted to do was lose consciousness and sleep for a million years, yet her baby's cries kept her grounded, unwilling to let go until he was with her.

His damp, wriggling body was slipped into her arms, the scent of sweat, blood and something she'd never smelled before filling her senses. He was so small, every limb miniature and perfect. Already he was settling, soothed by her familiar feel after his ordeal. The fog of exhausted pleasure in her mind only parted when her nurse made a move to leave.

“Wait,” Regina knew she'd never spoken so gently.

The woman paused and turned back, attentive. “Can I get you something?”

Regina didn't know what came over her, no doubt it was the rush of birth hormones combined with how supportive this nurse had been, but she said. “I'd like you to meet Henry Daniel Mills.”

Regina'd expected a stock response, this sort of thing probably happened all the time. Instead, the nurse continued surprising her, leaning down to look directly into Henry's face.  
“Hello Henry,” her voice was so warm and soft, particularly at such close proximity. Everything about her felt calm, supportive and kind. “My name's Emma Clarice Swan.”

A strand of curly blond hair had escaped Nurse Swan's cap. The hand not holding Henry reached up and played with the hair between two fingers. Regina smiled when a light blush spread over the woman – Emma's – face.

“Thank you,” she whispered, letting the strand go.

Emma smiled, the expression radiant amid the drab, utilitarian atmosphere. “I'm going to let you both rest. Press the button on your armrest if you need assistance.” Her bare hand guided Regina's to the spot then let go, leaving an emptiness Regina did not like.

“Will you come back to visit us?” Like so many of her actions since entering the hospital the question came from her heart rather than her head. The only thing Regina could focus on was Emma, the slender woman giving a confident nod. “I'll come check on you personally.”

She'd known Emma Swan less than a day but Regina Mills knew without a doubt that she would keep her word.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story, please consider leaving me a Ko-Fi: http://ko-fi.com/katarinaclaire


End file.
